Timeless
by Wandering Sprites
Summary: Leo Pyxis Potter finds himself thrown into the past and confronted with his 14 year old great grandfather, the vanquisher of Voldemort, Harry Potter. Only, not quite. Voldemort's mangled soul caused a magical disruption in the afterlife. This allowed him to escape and wreak havoc nearly a century into the future. Now, Leo and Harry must prevent that disruption from ever happening.
1. Chapter 1

This story begins in the year 2080. It is a time travel fanfiction and you will be seeing familiar faces later on but for now the main timeline of the story will be established. There is some information on the Potter family line at the end of this chapter if you want to read that. It's not necessary which is why I put it at the end but it might help with your understanding. Purely optional!

Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoy.

 **A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter One**

Hogwarts – A New Dark Lord

Year 2080

Snow fell gracefully onto the pavement as the students marched dutifully, like soldiers, in solid lines. They were all dressed impeccably in black robes and they were drenched in sweat. None of them dared to misstep, shiver or to even look around. Leo felt rather chilly if he was to be honest but he didn't dare to cast a warming charm on himself. As he marched, he cursed himself for not doing so when he had the chance.

Of course, the students were only outside for a short amount of time, returning inside the castle after their field dueling lesson so he was warm again soon enough. As soon as they broke formation, Leo quickly ran a hand through his unruly black hair, drying the sweat with a surge of magic and casting a warming charm on himself. He sighed in contentment as his march and that of the other students turned into a leisurely stroll.

Hogwarts was quite different in comparison to how it had been when his parents had attended and all those from before.

The school, once a warm and loving home for all those who graced its halls, was now terrifying and cold. The reason for this drastic change was due to the Dark Lord who gained power in 2075, during Leo's first year at Hogwarts. No one knew who the mysterious wizard was, other than the fact that he was vastly powerful of the likes never before seen. As the years passed and the death toll continued to rise, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Wulfic Uesli Willibroad was forced to turn the castle into a fortress and the students into soldiers. It was simply the only way to keep them safe.

Leo and his year mates entered quietly into the Great Hall for their breakfast.

Once, years ago, the students were divided into what were known as 'houses.' The houses were abolished during the times of his grandfather as they were considered to divide the school rather than to unite it. That was one of many changes that came forward after the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Instead, now the Great Hall had eight, smaller tables. These replaced the four tables of the four houses. Leo quietly took his seat as the Sixth Year table and chanced a glance onto the Eighth Year table.

The students there were dressed as if for battle in impressive cloaks made of a scale that Leo could not determine. The table was made up of roughly 180 students, just a bit more than the normal amount of students per year. Students is technically not what they were, more so they were young Battle Mages. It was mandatory for every Hogwarts student to serve on the Hogwarts Student Army for one year after completion of their Seventh Year. However, they could chose to stay on for longer, thus why the table had more than just the previous Seventh Years.

The Eighth Years had a reputation for being particularly nasty due to all of the training they had undergone in order to be able to protect the school and the younger students from any foreign threats. Despite their mean personalities, they were still looked upon in awe.

They all had strange tattoos under their left eyes. The tattoos consisted of tiny, identical stars, each slightly smaller than a pencil eraser and they were a plain black colour. The stars were all in a perfectly straight horizontal line, starting from near the nose to the outer side of the face. During the beginning of the year, some students would have two or three, sometimes only one. By the end of the year, the Eighth Years always left with a line of five stars tattooed under their eye. No one other than the professors and the Eighth Years knew what those stars meant.

The training was said to be especially rigorous and, at times, very painful. However, it made those who underwent it very powerful and in control of their magic and it showed.

Meek, shy, unsure students would suddenly be transformed into strict, no-nonsense, confident and powerful witches and wizards within the course of the summer months. After they finally graduated, they were formally recognized as Battle Mages and many joined the war efforts in the fight against the Dark Lord whereas others managed to find more peaceful things to do.

They were British after all, and they would carry on regardless of any blasted war.

Therefore, the Eighth Years inspired awe from the younger students. Leo in particular was both excited and terrified to eventually sit at that Eight Year table in less than two years time.

Suddenly, one of the Eighth Years, an angry looking redheaded girl caught Leo's stare and glared at him fiercely. Leo's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he jerked and awkwardly started piling random things onto his plate in order to seem busy.

Leo held a lot of admiration for the Eighth Years, and a lot more so after his parents had been murdered by the Dark Lord five years ago. Leo clenched his fists at the memory of the letter he had received from his family since he had been at Hogwarts at the time of the attack.

If only I had been home… he would think to himself angrily, if only I had had been home, I could have done something to help!

But deep inside he knew all that would have resulted would have been his death alongside his parents. It didn't help with his intense regret though.

The Dark Lord had been murdering so many good witches and wizards just for the sake of killing. Nonetheless, he for some reason was not lacking in supporters who loved the mindless murdering and destruction the Dark Lord sought.

The previous year his grandparents had also been murdered by the bastard. He was a pompous monster – not even providing a name to go by. He intended to be known as _the_ Dark Lord, as if the others before him had been nothing: the mini bosses to his final Boss, spitting on the terrifying memories of both Voldemort and Grindlewald. Leo vowed to himself that he would kill the Dark Lord himself.

He would follow in the footsteps of his great grandfather, Harry Potter, the defeater of Voldemort and he would destroy the Dark Lord who thought killing his parents and grandparents was great fun. He would protect what remained of his family.

"Leo? Leo, are you alright?" Leo blinked – he had been glaring at his plate of food and he noticed bemusedly that he had accidentally poured pumpkin juice onto his plate instead of into his goblet and had ruined his toast. He looked towards the voice and made eye contact with his best friend, Ariel Evans.

Ariel was a half blood; her mother was a half blood and her father was a muggleborn wizard. Ariel was a very sweet girl but she did not have many friends aside from Leo. This, of course, was alright with Leo since he himself had no one other than Ariel.

Despite insisting to others that she was only a friend, he had to admit to himself that occasionally the small girl had a tendency to make his heart skip a beat.

"'Lo, Arry. I'm alright. How are you? You get any news from home yet?" Leo asked, banishing his thoughts as a tinge of worry for her coated his tone. Ariel hadn't received any letters from home for nearly a week. It was unheard of for her family to be so distant. Ariels' eyes watered and her bottom lip started to tremble at his question. Ariel shook her head before launching herself into Leo's arms.

"No, I haven't heard a single word from them! Oh Leo, I'm so worried!" she said tearfully. Leo awkwardly patted her back, discretely pushing some of her brown hair away from his face so he could breathe. She smelled lovely; of lilies, rain and mint.

"I'm sure it'll be alright Arry, your folks are pretty powerful. I don't think they would go down without a very noticeable fight." Leo said comfortingly.

"I guess. In that case, I guess no news is good news, huh?" Ariel choked out as she pulled away and began to compose herself. Leo conjured up a simple white handkerchief with the flick of his wrist and handed it to her. She rubbed away her tears and vanished the handkerchief without a word. Leo took a moment to examine his distraught friend.

Ariel was fairly skinny - the school wouldn't allow otherwise with their rigorous training - and athletic looking. Her nose was a bit too large for her face and her eyes were an unremarkable shade of dark blue. Her teeth were fairly white and some of her teeth were slightly crooked in an endearing way. The size of her lips was pretty average, not too large not too small. Her face was long, an oblong face. On top of that, her face was utterly covered in tiny brown freckles.

Most people would say the girl was unremarkable, hardly average looking. Leo would disagree. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Not that he would ever tell her that, of course.

Ariel caught Leo staring at her freckles and her face turned red, hiding her face in her shoulder length hair. Leo frowned, she was quite ashamed of her freckles - she was teased for them a lot, especially when she was younger.

When she was in her first year, some other kids were making fun of her, saying she never washed her face and she was filthy. Leo had stood up for her then and she ended up attaching herself to him and his kindness like a leech. At first he was annoyed by her presence – he self-identified as a lone wolf but he eventually got used to the girl and became very fond of her. Today, she was his most dearest friend.

He refused to acknowledge how his heart twinged at the word _friend._

Ariel smiled at him suddenly, her shame pushed aside as she gently reached over to push Leo's unruly Potter hair out of his eyes. Leo rolled his eyes but he smiled at his friend nonetheless, enjoying how his annoying hair could help bring her out of her worry.

"Leo, we should go. We've got battle transfiguration now," Ariel said, sniffling slightly, standing up, "Are you done eating?"

Leo looked mournfully at his untouched, messy breakfast before standing up, "Yeah, I'm alright. We don't want to be late." He said as the two began the trudge through the castle, their cheerful conversation and laughter brightening up the halls of the cold castle.

borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

 **A/N:** JK Rowling has said wizards live much longer than muggles but never specified how long that would be. Therefore, for the story, life expectancy for a normal, healthy wizard will be set at 85-100ish years.

This is some general information regarding the Potter family line of this story. It's not necessary to know this but it might help with understanding. I'll likely reestablish important bits in the story when/if they are necessary.

The focus of this story would be a direct descendent of Harry Potter, through James Sirius Potter.

borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Harry Potter: Born 1980. Died 2065. Age 85. DECEASED. Ginerva Potter: Born 1981. Died 2065. Age 84. DECEASED. Ron Weasley: Born 1980. Died 2069. Age 89. DECEASED. Hermione Granger-Weasley: Born 1980. Died 2070. Age 90. DECEASED

All others of this time period of equal age or older. DECEASED.

borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

HARRY POTTERS CHILDREN

ALIVE *Lily Luna Potter: Born 2007. ALIVE *Marries Lysander Scamander, son of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander. Born 2008.

Becomes Lily Luna Scamander and has a set of twin girls. (Jaime Alice Scamander and Queenie Daisy Scamander.)

The family relocates to America.

borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

ALIVE *Albus Severus Potter: Born 2005. ALIVE *Marries Ally Longbottom, daughter of Neville and Hannah Longbottom. Born 2009.

Has one son (Filius Ignotus Potter) and one daughter (Cassiopeia Andromeda Potter).

They stay in Britain.

borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

DECEASED *James Sirius Potter: Born 2004. Died 2079. Age 75. DECEASED *Marries Rachelle Krum, daughter of Gabrielle Delacour and Viktor Krum. Born 2010. Died 2079. Age 69.

Has one son (Cetus Viktor Potter)

They stay in Britain.

borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

HARRY POTTERS GRANDCHILDREN

DECEASED *Jaime Alice Scamander: Born 2032. Died 2045. Age 13. Dies tragically at age 13 due to accidental drowning. No children. Buried in America next to her twin.

borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

DECEASED *Queenie Daisy Scamander: Born 2032. Died 2048. Age 16. Is forever scarred by her twins' death. Dies unexpectedly at 16, thought to be of a broken heart. Buried next to her twin.

The Scamander line is succeeded by her uncle, Lorcan Scamander and his children.

borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

ALIVE *Filius Ignotus Potter: Born 2034. ALIVE *Marries Lyra Narcissa Malfoy, daughter of Scorpius Malfoy and Cerna Fawley. Born 2030.

Has one son (Cygnus Draco Potter).

Stays in Britain.

borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

ALIVE *Cassiopeia Andromeda Potter: Born 2039. ALIVE *Marries a muggleborn by the name of David Markle. Born 2039.

Has twins, one boy and one girl. (Rachel Alice Markle and Harrison Frank Markle.)

They relocate to France.

borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

DECEASED *Cetus Viktor Potter: Born 2029. Died 2075. Age 46. DECEASED* Marries Dora Lupin, daughter of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley. Born 2029. Died 2075. Age 46.

Has one son. (Leo Pyxis Potter.)

Remains in Britain.

borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

 **Living:**

Lily Luna Potter age 73.

Lysander Scamander age 72.

Location: America

Living children: 0/2.

borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Albus Severus Potter age 75.

Ally Longbottom age 71.

Location: Britain.

Living children: 2/2.

borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Filius Ignotus Potter age 46.

Lyra Narcissa Malfoy age 50.

Location: Britain.

Living children: 1/1.

borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Cassiopeia Andromeda Potter age 41.

David Markle age 41.

Location: France.

Living children: 2/2.

borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

HARRY POTTERS GREAT GRANDCHILDREN

Cygnus Draco Potter: Born 2059. Age 21 *Britain*

Rachel Alice Markle: Born 2063. Age 17 *France*

Harrison Frank Markle: Born 2063. Age 17 *France*

Leo Pyxis Potter: Born 2064. Age 16 *Britain*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hogwarts Student Army - The HSA

Year 2080

The next day, Leo awoke and blearily began to get ready for the day. He was just about to leave the Sixth Year boys dormitories when he realized that Gregory Weasley, one of Leo's many cousins, relatives, ugh, who could keep track of them all?! Still hadn't gotten up for the day.

"Oi, Greg, you're going to get in some serious shite with the Headmaster if you don't get up now, mate," Leo said, gently nudging the larger boy, "We've got field dueling practice again now."

"Ugh, fuck off Potter," Greg moaned, rolling over, and casting a lazy silent, wandless spell to close the curtains around his bed haphazardly.

"Suit yourself, mate, don't say I didn't warn you," Leo said. When Gregory still didn't get up, Leo merely shrugged, intending to go wait outside the Sixth Year girls dormitories for Ariel. The girl had a nasty habit of always sleeping in and Leo had made it a habit to ensure she was up for the day. Leo took one last cursory glance around the room. The only one still there was the asleep Gregory. Leo then left the dorm.

"'Lo Marienne," Leo greeted a tiny blonde girl with brown eyes as she exited the girls dorms, "Is Ariel up yet?" he asked politely.

"Ah, hello Leo. And yeah, she's up. I suspect she'll be just a 'mo," Marienne yawned as she tucked her wand into her pockets, "See you at the fields, Leo." Marienne said as way of goodbye before vanishing alongside the other girls who had been waiting for her a little whiles away.

"Ah, hey Lee-Lee!" Ariel chimed in at that moment, closing the dormitory door behind her. Leo scrunched his nose up in distaste at the nickname. Ariel laughed and pushed his hair out of his eyes. Leos frown deepened as the hair simply popped back into place.

"We're going to be late," Leo said as way of greeting. Ariel rolled her eyes at him before beaming and grabbing his arm and leading him away in haste. The two speedwalked through the many corridors of the castle, not wanting to be punished for skipping out on early morning Field Dueling. Suddenly, Ariel came to a sudden halt and Leo, not really paying attention, bumped into her. He groaned, "Ariel?" he asked.

"Shh!" she demanded suddenly as she tiptoed towards a classroom, her brown hair hitting him in the face as she turned abruptly.

"Wha- ?" Leo began before he saw what she had seen. The Eighth Years were being taught in the classroom. Leo immediately ducked up next to Ariel for a better look.

All of the Eighth Years training was always kept secret and it was always a topic of great discussion for the rest of the school. Leo and Ariel watched in awe as the Eighth Years dueled each other ruthlessly. They danced around each other spells, like warrior ballerinas.

The magic could be felt even from their position. It was positively powerful.

"Amazing," Ariel whispered, transfixed.

"Yeah," Leo agreed before he suddenly frowned, "Hey, what's that on their arms?" he asked Ariel. Ariel suddenly noticed the weird watch like devices wrapped around each left forearm as well.

"I… I don't know," Ariel confessed, looking very confused, "It just looks like some strange kind of watch?"

"Hey! You two! What do you think you're doing?" a sharp voice demanded. Ariel and Leo turned around to be suddenly faced with the angry redheaded Eighth Year from the previous day. Leo and Ariel looked at the Eighth Year and then looked at each other.

"Run!" Ariel shouted as she took off like a bolt, Leo attempting to keep up with her.

"Hey! Not so fast!" the Eighth Year growled out and without even the whisper of a spell or the movement of a wand, Leo suddenly felt as though someone had grabbed him around the middle and pulled him back, depositing him right in front of the redheaded girl. In another second, Ariel was deposited next to him.

"Um," Leo began, really at a loss of anything to say, "My name is Leo. It's a pleasure to meet you -?" he tried, grimacing, attempting to know her name. The girl merely scowled at him and stalked off, leaving Ariel and him magically bound to the floor.

"Finite Incantatem!" Ariel tried. Their magical binds did not budge. Leo sighed and Ariel groaned as they awaited the punishment that was sure to come. About an hour later, after getting reprimanded for their actions by a professor and receiving detention for the next week, Leo and Ariel were finally free to go.

"We're going to be in so much crap with Professor Dunker for missing Field Dueling when we see him again next week." Leo groaned.

"I wonder what those Eighth Years are hiding," Ariel muttered to herself, not paying attention to Leo's whining. She suddenly turned to Leo, "There's so much they aren't telling us! The tattoos! The watches! How they go from being perfectly normal witches and wizards into these powerful _weapons!_ " she exclaimed.

"Well," Leo said calmly, "we'll find out. Eventually."

Ariel visibly deflated, "Eventually." She agreed. Leo put an arm around her shoulders and they headed down to their next class, having missed morning Field Dueling, - Charms.

 **A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Blooming

Year 2081

The rest of Sixth Year passed without must difficulty and suddenly it was Valentine's Day. Leo was wide awake at three am as he stared unseeingly at the wall. The only sound he could hear was the snoring of his dormmates as they slept in peace. Leo hadn't slept a wink. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and his stomach was churning. He wanted s _o badly_ to do something special for Ariel but he also didn't think he was ready to confess his budding feelings. Leo let out a frustrated groan as he grabbed his hair in his hands and tugged at it.

He would have to do something anonymous for her. But what?

Leo cursed himself for not planning this out earlier when he had more time. But then again, Leo hadn't expected himself to fall head over heels with his best friend. Sure, he had noticed he had formed a bit of a crush on her in Fifth Year but he never really thought too much of it, figuring it would go away with time. It was only a week ago when he realized just bad he had it.

 _They were sitting in their Potions class when Ariel ran her fingers through her hair. A loose strand nearly fell into the cauldron before Leo's hand quickly snatched it out of thin air._

 _"Maybe you should tie your hair back, Arry." Leo said, amused as he held up the hair. Ariel rolled her eyes and purposefully smacked him in the face with her hair and Leo was once again confronted with the smell of lilies, rain and mint._

 _"What, you don't like my hair, Lee-Lee?" she taunted as some of their classmates laughed mockingly at the two. Leo's face flushed and he was thankful as the Potions Professor, Rolvestor McGondall, suddenly called for their attention._

 _"Can anyone tell me what this potion is?" he had asked. Immediately, Jeannette Granger-Weasley's hand was in up in the air._

 _"Yes, Miss. Granger-Weasley?"_

 _"Sir, that is Amortentia. The most powerful love potion in the world. It is said to smell like whatever attracts the person most."_

 _"Correct Miss. Granger-Weasley! 5 points to Gryffindor. Now, class, please line up. We'll all be taking turns to smell the potion as I find this is the part that interests most students." Professor McGondall said, clasping his hands together as the class lined up._

 _Ariel was first and she eagerly took a sniff before furrowing her brow and taking another._

 _"What do you smell, Miss Evans?" Professor McGondall asked._

 _"I-I smell wood, fresh linen and-"Ariel took yet another sniff, looking confused, "some kind of salt? I can't quite decipher the last smell sir."_

 _"That's quite alright, Miss Evans. Please take a seat. Mr. Potter, you're up next."_

 _Leo cautiously walked over to the potion and took a careful smell. Then he took another._

 _No, it's impossible, he reasoned to himself, it only smells like her because she was just standing here a second ago. The potion doesn't really smell like her._

 _But no matter how many sniffs he took, the smell didn't fade away. Leo looked into the expectant face of Professor McGondall and said quietly, "I… I smell lilies, rain and…" Leo hazarded a glance at Ariel who was staring, stony faced at the floor, his face had never felt so warm, "mint, sir."_

But Leo had made up his mind now. He knew that Ariel didn't feel the same – she hadn't looked at him for nearly the entire class after smelling that potion after all so there has to be someone else - and, not wanting to risk his only friendship, he would romance her from the shadows.

"Something anonymous…." He whispered to himself as he laid back onto his bed, "something romantic…." He thought softly out loud.

"Oi! Potter, you wanker!" Suddenly a pillow smacked into the side of Leo's face. Leos eyebrow furrowed and looked around to see Gregory Weasley bark sleepily, "Go the fuck to sleep." And summon his pillow back to himself before immediately falling back asleep himself. Leo let out a quiet chuckle before rolling over and obeying.

The next morning at breakfast, Leo managed to find Ariel in the Great Hall with a bunch of giggling girls.

"Hey," Leo said awkwardly, wondering who all these girls were.

"Leo! Oh my gosh!" Ariel said, grinning happily, "Look at what someone got me!" she gushed as she shoved a package into his hands. It contained a dainty bracelet made of gold and it was signed to 'My dearest love, Ariel' from 'Graciously, your secret admirer.' Leo felt his heart drop to his shoes as he frowned at the package.

"Have you got this checked for compulsion charms and the like?" he demanded, "You're acting rather giggling and out of sorts today." He tried to justify. Suddenly, Ariel rather looked disappointed and sullen.

"What?" Ariel asked half-heartedly, "It's just a bracelet, Leo. Why are you so angry all of a sudden?"

"No reason," Leo said, barely keeping the edge out of his voice, "I'll see you in class." He said before abruptly turning on his heel and leaving the Great Hall.

As he was out of sight, Leo let out a frustrated breath and ran a hand through his hair, tugging at it angrily. He was jealous, he knew but he didn't know what to do to make himself feel better. He felt rotten and didn't want to go through with finding something to give to Ariel anonymously. 'She'll probably like that stupid bracelet better than anything I could find her on such short notice anyways' he thought to himself, bitterly.

Suddenly Leo was accosted by a dwarf wearing a set of golden wings and carrying a harp. Leo raised an eyebrow, "What the- ?" he exclaimed as suddenly the dwarf began to sing,

" _Eyes, greener than the brightest of emeralds,_

 _Hair, darker than coal,_

 _His heart shines brighter than any gold,_

 _His smile makes my heart flutter,_

 _I've fallen for you, Leo Potter."_

"I… what?" Leo sputtered as he stared at the dwarf. Suddenly Greg appeared by his side from behind him, laughing uproariously. He had surely heard every word of the embarrassing valentine, "Somebody bought you a singing valentine, Potter! Nice!" Greg chortled, holding his hand out to Leo for a high five. Leo cringed a bit, his cheeks aflush as he awkwardly gave Greg a weak high five. His head was swimming and he watched as the dwarf, job done, vanished in a poof of hideously overdone pink smoke.

Apparently, that was not the end of the embarrassment. For the rest of the day, Leo was accosted by random girls, young and older, all giving him small trinkets, cards or chocolates. Leo was sure to be kind and very firm in telling them that he did not feel the same day. Despite being rejected, all of the girls left with smiles on their faces. Leo, for his part, was fairly confused. He wasn't a very popular bloke by any means. He guessed he could be considered fairly handsome but he certainly had never had been given so many Valentines before.

Leo quickly deposited his gifts onto his bed before summoning his money pouch. He still had to get Ariel something. He refused to lose to some random.

After heading to Hogsmeade and shopping for quite some time, Leo managed to procure a beautiful necklace. It was made of a dainty silver with a beautiful heart locket that contained a single diamond in the center. Leo hesitated. It was an expensive gift and while he certainly didn't mind spending money on Ariel, he wondered if it would be an appropriate gift to send anonymously. He didn't want to seem creepy after all. After hesitating for a bit, he nodded firmly to himself. He wanted to remain true to himself while he anonymously courted her and not change what he would do in order to seem a certain way.

Ariel would either fall for him as he was or not at all.

Mind made up, he asked the witch at the counter if she could write a message on his behalf.

"Yes, I would like it to say:

'Dear Ariel,

You mean a lot to me and I would be quite honoured if you would accept this token of my affection.

Sincerely,

Windcraft.'"

Normally, he would have had her write 'your secret admirer' but he didn't want his gift to be attributed to the other man pursuing his friend. Thus, he came up with an anonymous name to sign off with. He quickly paid and headed off to the owlry.

"Leo! There you are!" Ariel's voice exclaimed suddenly. Leo fumbled with his package, quickly hiding it behind his back, embarrassed at having been caught. "What's that behind your back?" she asked curiously as she attempted to go around him to see it.

Leo quickly sidestepped her, "None of your business!" he snarked at her. Her smile quickly felt and Leo's heart ached, "Sorry." Leo quickly apologized. Ariel gave him a tight smile and left without a word. Leo swallowed guiltily but then became even more determined. He quickly grabbed one of the school owls and had them send the gift to Ariel. The package would arrive at dinnertime.

With that done, Leo walked back to the school, intent on apologizing to Ariel as soon as he could find an excuse when a hand wrapped around his mouth and dragged him off. Leo screamed but it was muffled by the hand. The hand let go and Leo spun around to face…

Himself? It was Leo but he seemed much older, at least 30 or 40 years older.

"Look, kid," Older-Leo said, "I have so many regrets in life and my biggest one happens tomorrow. It's _her_ , Leo. She's destined to die tomorrow. The Death Eaters will storm the castle. We'll manage to push them out, but she _dies,_ Leo. I've lived so many years but it felt as though I died that day, along with her."

"What?" Leo choked out, "What are you telling me? Who are you!"

"I'm you. I'm you from 50 years in the future. I'm you from 2130. The Ministry, they came up with time turners that allow you to change the past. I broke into the Ministry and stole one." Older Leo said, holding up a glowing golden time turner.

"Prove you're me!" Leo demanded, pulling out his wand and holding it against Older-Leo's throat. Older-Leo laughed.

"Lilies. Rain," Older-Leo said, looking directly in Leo's eyes, "and mint."

"You… after all those years?" Leo asked, lowering his wand.

"Forever." Older-Leo said softly.

"What do you need me to do?" Leo demanded suddenly, a furious light in his eyes.

"First, there is something you must know. The Dark Lord. He's Voldemort. They're one in the same. We discovered that 20 years ago and managed to finally defeat him for good with a great deal of casualties."

Leo froze. Older-Leo had said that Death Eaters storm the castle and Leo had just brushed it off, assuming Older-Leo just had messed up the names of the Death Eaters and the Dark Supporters.

"What?" Leo breathed, "That's impossible! Lord Voldemort was killed by my great grandfather! That was in 1997! That happened nearly a century ago!"

"That's what everyone believed, yes," Older-Leo said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, "But Lord Voldemort didn't die. Not fully. Harry managed to destroy all of the horcruxes and defeat him in battle, yes. But he came back. Lord Voldemorts soul was so utterly mangled that when he was finally put back together, it created a large magical explosion that threw him out of the Other Side and trapped him in the Veil in the Ministry. The Veil was a doorway to Death and Voldemort sat right in front of it. He would have remained there forever but some Unspeakables finally managed to crack the Veil open and peer inside. Unbeknownst to them, doing this let Voldemort out. He crafted himself up a new body and went utterly insane. He no longer wanted a pure society – just pure revenge upon all magical beings and muggles alike."

"His supporters," Leo said. His mouth was dry, "They all wear white now. Didn't the Death Eaters use to wear black?"

"Yes," Older Leo nodded, "They did. But when Voldemort died, he was confronted by a room in the colour white. White represents death to him so naturally his Death Eaters would wear the colours of Death."

"Why do people support him?" Leo asked.

"That's a tricky question, Leo. People don't support him. His supporters? They're inferi made up of his old followers or imperused or completely insane. But no sane person is following him now." Older-Leo explained.

"I see." Leo said.

"As for what you need to do, you need to go back in time. To great grandfathers time. You must get Voldemort to feel remorse. That is the only way to prevent the magical explosion that resulted after his mangled soul came together. His soul must heal to protect our future." Older Leo said, as he put his time turner around Leo's neck.

"What? Why me, why can't you do it? You're already here, you don't need me." Leo demanded.

"I'm going to stay in this time period in case you fail," Older Leo said, "I-I can't lose her again." Older Leo said with a hint of insanity in his eyes, "Not again."

"I can protect her! You should go, you've already faced him!" Leo said, struggled to get away. Older-Leo grabbed Leo by the shoulders and shouted at him, "I will not lose her again! You've already failed! I failed her before! I will not do so again! Now go!" Older-Leo commanded before he spun the time turner.

Leo vanished and the present was forever changed.

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Panic

Year 1994

Leo blinked. He was standing in the same spot as before. He could have established the whole thing as some sort of wild daydream if it weren't for the time turner pulsing against his chest. Leo lifted it up and looked at it curiously. It really was a fascinating piece of magic. Ariel would have loved to examine it.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable at the thought of his friend, he chewed on the inside of his cheek, trying to establish a plan of attack. Marching in and declaring himself as Harry Potter's great grandson would likely have him thrown into St Mungos. He could allow them to test him using veritaserum but that was not ideal.

He suddenly felt like a fool. What was he doing? He wasn't prepared for this! An Eighth Year should have been sent in his stead, they were much more powerful, much more sure of themselves.

As he stood there stupidly, cursing himself, he suddenly noticed someone walking towards him.

"You alright there, Harry?" the ginger boy called. Leo's eyebrow raised as an identical ginger boy turned the corner as well.

"I-I'm not Harry." Leo said stupidly.

The second ginger boy rolled his eyes, "Of course he's not Harry, Fred. Blimey, just look at the bloke! He's much too tall, his face structure is all different and he's not even wearing glasses. The only real similarities are the hair, skin and eye colour. What have you been smoking, brother mine?"

"Oh?" Fred said, staring at Leo's forehead for some inexplicable reason, "So, he isn't then. Who are you? Out with it now." Fred continue, grinning.

"I'm Leo. Leo…," this was the moment of truth, was he going to be a Potter or, "…Evans." He swallowed, taking the last name of his best friend in a panic.

"Well then, Leo Evans, where're you from? Certainly not Hogwarts! We would know. But you look much too young to just be a regular inhabitant at Hogsmeade." Fred said, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Leo was at a complete loss at what to say.

"I'm George by the way, this idiot here's Fred," The second ginger boy said, "Are you skiving off?" he wondered.

"Y-yeah, that's exactly what I'm doing," Leo stammered, "Skiving off. Always a big troublemaker, me. Now if you'll excuse me-!" Leo attempted, heading off in the direction of the castle when the twins suddenly appeared right behind him, each clasping onto one of his shoulders.

"I think he's hiding something, George."

"As do I, Fred."

Leo had had enough. Shrugging off their arms, he spun on his heel and blasted the ground in front of their feet with pure magic. This threw the ginger twins back and one of them – Fred? No, George? – hit his head on a rock and promptly fainted.

"George! George, mate! Wake up!" Fred cried, shaking the shoulder of his unconscious brother. Leo took this moment of distraction to quickly slip away in the direction of the castle. He felt a bit of shame and guilt at accidentally hurting one of the boys – that had not been his intention – but he focused on getting to the castle as his main mission. What he was going to do when he got there, he had no clue. But Leo had always been good at improvisation, or at least that's what he liked to tell himself.

When he entered the castle, the first thing he did was go to the closest and emptiest looking boys bathroom he could find. Locking himself in a stall, he once again pulled out the time turner from where it had been pulsing against his chest. He was wondering just where in time he was when he noticed a little inscription on the time turner. It read: _1994_ in the tiniest, most formal looking scripture he had ever seen.

Leo wondered if this meant he was in 1994 or whether the year 1994 held some other significance. Deciding to assume that this meant he was indeed in the year 1994, Leo began to pace in the tiny stall.

 _1994, 1994… What happens in 1994? I know great grandpa Harry was born in 1980… 1994-1980 is 14 so Harry should be 14 years old right now. The Second Wizarding War ends with the defeat of Voldemort in 1997, yes yes, we learned about that in History… But what happened in 1994?_ Leo struggled to recall, knowing something important happens this year but he was unsure of what exactly. He really wished he had paid more attention in History of Magic.

 _Okay, so what do I do now? I need to somehow get Voldemort to feel remorse so his soul heals and he can't escape the Other Side. But… what do I do?_

For the second time in a very small time period, Leo felt himself at a loss. He suddenly wished he had someone with him. Ariel, Cygnus, Aunt Lyra, Uncle Filius, hell, even Jeannette! _I bet Jeannette would know what happened in 1994._ Leo thought to himself bitterly, feeling massively overwhelmed.

Suddenly Leo froze as he stared at the time turner he was clutching. Couldn't he just use this to go back a little further, to when Voldemort was just Tom Riddle, just some baby in an orphanage? Babies die of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome all the time. Leo was sure he could put an end to a baby of all things. Plus, this would be before Voldemort's soul was ever damaged! Feeling a bit better, Leo was about to spin the Time Turner when he realized that it was not glowing. He spun it once, twice. _Nothing_ happened.

Leo's breath caught. Giving up on the time turner, he ran out of the stall. He needed to talk to the headmaster of this time. He had defeated Grindlewald, Leo remembered from his history lessons, so he must be a good wizard! Perhaps he could help. Perhaps Leo could tell him what must be done to get rid of Voldemort and then Leo could return to his own time.

Leo felt ill as he ran. Perhaps his future self was lying. Perhaps the Dark Lord and Voldemort weren't the same, perhaps he had only said so in order to have Ariel all for himself. Leo hadn't missed the look of insanity in his older selfs' eyes. Leo was panicking, was Ariel in danger? What if his future self hurt her?

Leo finally made it to the headmasters office, at least the office it had been in his own time. Looking at the door, Leo groaned loudly. He didn't know the bloody password! Headmaster Willibroad was a sentimental old coot whose passwords were all names of Hogwarts students of Olde who had perished in the war efforts of the First, Second and Third Wizarding Wars.

 _'Never forget the names of those who have died for what is good and what is right.'_ He used to preach, ' _Let us see that we win the war so that they did not die in vain. Let us win, so that they may rest in peace.'_

Leo doubted that the current Headmaster, the defeater of the Dark Lord Grindlewald, would do something so sappy.

As Leo stood there, pacing, he noticed a blonde girl walking towards him, smiling genially.

"Hello," She said dreamily, "I'm Luna."

 **Hey everyone. I hope you like what I've written so far and can take the time to review.**

 **Who should Leo run into next? Is there anything you're hoping will happen?**

 **I'll be sure to take your opinions into account as I write the next chapter.**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
